Printers produce images on media, such as paper, in accordance with digital data or electronic signaling. Liquid inks of various colors are commonly used in such printers. Printers, all-in-ones and related apparatus of progressively smaller form factors are being developed in the interest of market expectations. These smaller form factors present various design challenges in order to achieve their operational objectives. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.